An Unpleasant Visit
by DisgruntledGoat
Summary: Zelda invites Link to stay in the castle for a few days as a token of appreciation for all he has done, but when the king’s head is served at dinner, a gruesome little tale instigates. Rated M for gruesome later chapters.


I read a story with a very dark theme and thought I would try out an idea that came to me. I hope you enjoy.

I don't own The Legend of Zelda

Zelda invites Link to stay in the castle for a few days as a token of appreciation for all he has done, but when the king's head is served at dinner, a gruesome little tale instigates.

A hostile and bitter wind howled madly throughout the deserted streets of castle town and vast amounts of rain leaked from the clouds, soaring downwards through the dark sky and crashing against the ground. Link lay back inside the warm carriage stretching his feet on the opposite seat and looked out the foggy window at the water that gushed across the road and down the sidewalk.

A long wavy bolt of lightning streaked across the sky illuminating everything for but a second. And moments later was accompanied by a resonant crack that could be heard miles away.

Link liked the rain. He thought it was nice, the constant beat of water hitting the ground, the refreshing cold chill that always accompanied it and the soggy feel it left you with when it was done. He shifted his legs into a more comfortable position and glanced out the carriages front window. It wasn't far now he thought as he saw light streaming out of the entrance gate tower.

The sound of the wheels sloshing through the thick waves of water was becoming less pronounced, he could feel the carriage slowing to a halt, the horses hooves were now a mere trot, then it stopped. He heard voices in front then his door opened and a soaking guard stood there.

"Sorry to disturbed you sir just routine examination."

The door closed and the carriage picked up speed again hacking through the endless waves of water that wafted towards it. He felt the sudden change as the road turned from rocky dirt road into the clattering cobblestones that lead to the castle. He continued looking out the window and could see they were rounding a long left turn. There was a loud clack as they passed over a particularly large pothole. Link reached into his pack and pulled a large heavy coat from within it and shoved it over his shoulders, not bothering to put his arms in the sleeves.

Another bolt of lightning passed across the sky flashing the brilliant figure of Hyrule Castle for a split second. Without the lightning the castle was completely invisible, only the light pouring from the various windows could be seen. As Link looked aimlessly at all the different specks of yellow seemingly floating in midair something very peculiar happened. All the lights in the castle flicked off for about no more a second then switched back on. What could have done that? Maybe Zelda would know he defiantly intended to ask her about it.

Link could once again feel the carriage slowing down, he gripped his pack as he waited for the carriage stop. He looked out the side window and saw something moving it looked like... a... woman wearing a very tatty old dress and she was soaked from what he could make out. She was walking towards the large entrance doors. She pulled it open very slightly allowing a pillar of light to pierce the dark and slipped through into the castle.

There was a knock at his door and he realised he was still inside the carriage. He opened the door and quickly ran over to the cover over the door and knocked as hard as he could but even still it could barely be heard in the rain.

A whip sounded and he turned, the carriage driver was now moving off into the darkness leaving him there in the dark. He heard a creak as the door was pulled inwards and he saw a servant smiling at him. Link stepped inside and was immediately relieved of his coat and belongings.

"Good evening sir, please follow me Princess Zelda is happily awaiting you in her room." Without another word the servant began to move off and Link trailed behind him.

The castle was warm considering it was made completely of stone. Large rugs covered the floors as they walked through the vast corridors, and lots of paintings hung about the walls, most were of important figures in Hyrules history from brilliant scientists to genius tacticians and he was surprised to see himself up there once or twice. After a rather exhausting walk through large flights of stairs and long winding corridors they eventually arrived at the entrance to the princess's domain.

The servant bid him farewell and moved off to carry out some unknown duty leaving Link once again standing alone outside of an entrance. He raised his hand to knock on the door but before he could strike a sound another noise caught his attention. He turned around and stood silent, a very faint sliding sound could be heard from around the corner. He stepped around the bend and scanned the corridor, it was empty but a door was open, thinking nothing of it Link returned back to the door and knocked. There was a gap of about four seconds then it opened inwards and there stood Zelda smiling happily at him.

"Link" she said engulfing him in a hug.

"Hey Zel" he replied smiling back at her.

"I'm really glad you could make it on such short notice."

"Not a problem for my favourite princess" he said.

She chuckled "Come on in, I bet you could do with a warm drink and a soft pillow."

Link couldn't help but agree, he walked in and sat down upon a comfy looking armchair.

"So what have you been up to since last time we met?"

"Oh not much, when you're travelling you miss home but when your home you miss travelling." He said shutting out a yawn unsuccessfully.

Zelda finished putting together a hot chocolate and handed him a steaming mug.

"Terrible night" she said sipping her own.

"Not an admirer of the rain then" he said taking a mouthful of his own.

"It's ok I guess but I don't think I'll ever enjoy it like you do" she answered.

Link continued to look out the window while Zelda sat on the couch opposite him and stretched her legs.

"You know Will has been overjoyed to hear that your coming to visit, ever since you gave him a ride on Epona he hasn't stopped talking about you." She said sounding like hearing another word about Links greatness would drive her over the edge.

He laughed "Well I am very dashing" he said jokingly.

"Oh Linky your so gorgeous" she said fluttering her lashes.

Link regurgitated a mouthful of hot chocolate back into his cup as he burst out laughing.

Seeing this Zelda couldn't help but giggle at the site in front of her. When she finally managed to recover, she was grasping her sides and wiping her eyes dry on a tissue.

The pair sat there relaxing, content with each other's company when they heard a knock at the door.

Still smiling Zelda got to her feet and walked over and opened the door. A very young tense looking servant stood there, sweat running down his exasperated looking face.

"The feast is ready my lady, they await your appearance in the dining hall."

"Very well Kevin, tell them Link and myself will be arriving presently."

The boy nodded and scurried of as she shut the door and began ruffling through her wardrobe looking for something more suitable to wear to diner.

Link reached into his own bag and retrieved a more suitable tunic, he pulled it on and then waited by the door for Zelda to finish changing. It wasn't long before she appeared from her bedroom looking as beautiful as ever.

"You look amazing" said Link eye goggling her. She just blushed.

"You're too kind" she mumbled avoiding Links gaze.

Arms interlocked they walked off towards the dining hall talking all the way.

A/N

I haven't had much time to proof read so I apologise for any mistakes, I hope you enjoyed it and reviews are appreciated.


End file.
